Against Our Master's Bonds
by Roses of the Storm
Summary: AU. Draco and Harry are both slaves of pleasure, but when they begin to fall for each other will they be able to escape a cruel master and a shunning society?
1. Life of a Slave

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, then why in the world would I be writing crappy fanfiction? This contains slash, mentions of rape, adult themes, and adult language. If you don't want to see any of those then I suggest you press the back button. If not then read my crappy work. Well, what are you waiting for, I said read.

P.S. This story was inspired by a fic I read in which Draco becomes Harry's slave. The fic was discontinued, and I can't locate it, so if it sounds like your fic then tell me so I can give you credit. Oh, and in the fic that inspired mine, Harry is not a prince.

Draco sat up and winced. Last night had been rather rough on him. Hermione had only been gone for a week, and he wasn't sure he could take much more of this. When she had been there his master had spread his attentions between them. However, now that she was gone, his master only had Draco to fulfill his needs.

Hermione had eloped with his master's elder brother last week. She and George had been in love for quite a while. Finally, George had gotten enough money to pay his family and he bought Hermione. They had eloped immediately. Ron, Draco's master and Hermione's former master was furious. Now he only had Draco to sleep with. While Draco was definitely good-looking, especially for a slave, Ron wanted some variety.

It was true that Hermione belonged to his family, but she had been given to Ron along with Draco for his 15th birthday. Many of the older children of rich wizarding families had sex slaves. Of course these particular slaves also did chores around the house during the day, but at night they were servants of pleasure. Well, pleasure for their masters, but not for them.

Draco had belonged to the Weasleys since he was five when he had been sold by the Notts and separated from his parents. Slave holding was common in the wizarding world. The rich families, like the Weasleys held numerous slaves, and the middle class families always had a few. Because he was the same age as Ron and quite beautiful he had been given to him as a sex slave.

He hated the Weasleys with a passion. The mother spoiled her children rotten and over-looked all their misdeeds. The father was a cold and harsh man. Their eldest son Bill was married and owned many of his own slaves. However, for the time that Draco had known him he had been just as bad as his father. Their second son Charlie had been disowned at the age of 15 because he had disagreed with their views, and with the idea of holding slaves. While Charlie had been there he had always been kind to Draco, something Draco hadn't seen often. Their next son Percy had run away at the age of 16 and was currently living with his boyfriend, Oliver Wood. Then there were the twins, Fred and George. Fred was extremely nasty and abusive. George had been somewhat of the opposite. He had been much kinder, though he never openly disagreed with his parents' views until he had fallen in love with Hermione. Next of course was Draco's master Ron. Ron was horrible. He often hit Draco, even though Draco had never done anything. He would also overwork Draco and Hermione to the point of exhaustion, making them do menial tasks. And last, but certainly there was Ginny. The angel of the family.

Ginny had always been kind to the slaves. And now that she was training to be a healer, she would help repair the damage wrought upon the slaves by her family. Ginny would've left long ago, but then there would be no one to look after the slaves. Draco adored her, and she was like an older sister to him, even though she was a year younger.

Draco's adoptive family was definitely an odd one. The closest things he had to parents were two of the older slaves who had cared for him when he had first arrived. At first it was only because he was the same age as their best friends son, who they had been separated from. Their names were Sirius and Remus. They were extremely lucky for slaves. Most slaves lucky enough to find true love were separated from their partners. However, they had been together since they had been sixteen, something which was rare indeed.

Hermione had been like another sister to him, probably because of the plight they shared. But now she was gone and Draco had to deal with Ron all by himself. However, he doubted that would last long. Ron got bored easily and was extremely spoiled. Sooner or later his parents would crack and get him another sex slave. While Draco would never wish such a horrible fate upon someone, he hoped for his sake that it was sooner.

AN: I hope you liked it! I know I didn't. But if you liked it, or hated it, review, or in some cases flame. Either way I love it all. Oh, and the Harry factor will be introduced next chapter.


	2. Aren't You an Angel?

AN: Okay, not my best work ever, but it could've been worse. Wow, I've been saying that a lot today. So read, and I hope you like it. If you don't do you think you could tell me why? It would help prevent me from writing anymore terrible fics. I personally think that's a pretty good cause.

Draco was rather excited. And nervous. And scared. Why, you may ask. Because he was about to meet Ron's new plaything.

His master had left that morning and had returned around two. Draco had missed his arrival, but some of the other slaves had seen them come in. However, the only information he had managed to drag out of them was that the new slave was male, and in pretty bad shape.

But, Sirius had just come to him and told him that the new 'toy' had been sent to Remus to be taken care of. So at this point he was following Sirius down the servants' hall to the room he and Remus shared, that was also currently housing the new arrival. As they stepped into the room Sirius let out a gasp. However, Draco was not paying attention to his adoptive father, he was more entranced by the boy lying in front of him.

It was true that he was in bad shape. There were bruises and cuts covering his face, and it looked as if he hadn't bathed for weeks. Normally, the Weasleys wouldn't have paid a second glance to a slave in that condition. However, Draco could easily understand why this one had been chosen. Because truth be told, despite the marks marring his face, this boy was gorgeous.

He had the face of an angel, with long dark eyelashes that were fluttering against his sickly pale complexion. His lips were pink and rather chapped, but they formed a pretty seductive pout that went with his face quite well. His body looked malnourished, but after he had been brought back to health, this boy would be the best-looking thing this house had seen in a long time. People said Draco was beautiful, but he had nothing on the new teen.

Draco's attentions were pulled away from observing the new slave when he heard Sirius exclaim "J-James!" This house was never going to be the same.

Harry awoke in a kind of misty fog. He had no idea where he was, or what had happened. The last thing he remembered was being examined by some redhead who looked at him like a lion looks at its prey. But now, he could hear voices conversing somewhere above him.

"James, who's James?" asked a rather young voice.

He heard a sigh come from another voice, which then began to speak.

"James was our friend from our previous owners; the one we've told you about. But, Siri, he can't be James, he's Draco's age." Harry liked this man's voice. It was soft and extremely comforting; though it sounded much more mature than the first voice.

He heard another voice, much gruffer than the previous voice, but still soothing in it's own unique way.

"Well, if he's not James, then do you think, well, that it might be Harry?" The voice carried a lot of hope. Harry paused for a minute to wonder if he actually was the same person that this voice was talking about, but it hurt his head too much, so he just resumed listening to the conversation.

"I don't know if he is, though he does bear a striking resemblance to James. But, listen Sirius; before we go any further into this possibility I need to get Ginny over here. His injuries are rather extensive, and the potions I have aren't going to do enough. Come with me?" The softer voice said.

The gruffer voice replied, "Sure Remmie. Draco, will you watch over our new charge?"

The boy who must've been Draco made a noise of agreement, and Harry heard two pairs of feet walk away. After a couple of moments, Harry decided to try to open his eyes. He was met by a blinding light, and the face of a pure beauty above him. The boy had blond hair that fell to his cheeks, and the most breath-taking blue eyes Harry had ever seen. After a moment Harry asked, "Am I in heaven?"

A look of amusement passed through the face hovering above his.

"What makes you think you're in heaven?" the cherub asked.

"Well, aren't you an angel?" Harry replied.

An odd look crossed his face as he responded.

"No, I'm not an angel. In fact, I'm nowhere near. And you're not in heaven either." He paused and chuckled. "In fact, let me be the first to formally welcome you to hell. My name is Draco, and I'll be your guide."

AN: Let's see where the next chapter will take us. Mwahaha!


	3. Origins

AN: First off I would like to thank all my fabulous reviewers. However, there's one in particular who I would like to thank. This chapter is dedicated to Jerrika, whose reviews I absolutely adored. They just made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and completely made my day. So this chapter is for you.

I'd like to update every day, however, I will be unable to do so on Friday because I have an FPS thing, and I probably won't on Saturday either because I'll be busy sleeping. So sorry in advance. I hope you all like this chapter.

Harry had finally been settled in. He was currently sleeping in Sirius and Remus's room, under the effects of a dreamless sleep potion from Ginny. At the moment Ginny was speaking to Sirius, Draco, and Remus about Harry's condition.

"Well," Ginny started, "he has some pretty bad injuries, but nothing I can't fix. He's had some bones broken that weren't healed properly. My guess is that a slave stole a wand from their master and attempted to heal Harry. I can't find any signs of rape on him, though that doesn't mean it never happened. However, judging by his reaction to being surrounded by strange people, I doubt it ever occurred."

Draco began to speak softly.

"Ginny, I don't startle or act scared around strangers, and I'm raped regularly."

Ginny sighed and bit her lip.

"First of all Draco, the key thing is that you're raped regularly. And while it's no less damaging mentally, you've come to expect it, and while you don't like it, you're used to it. Also, if someone were to examine you, they would see signs of rape on you because it happens so much. The only way Harry would show no signs of fear from rape was if it happened often, and he shows no sign of that. But, like I said before, it is possible for him to have been raped, but I don't think it happened. However, that's the least of our worries."

Sirius glanced over at the sleeping boy worriedly. He bore an extreme resemblance to James, except for his eyes, which were the same as Lily's emerald orbs. He had told them his name was Harry, and there was no doubt in Sirius's mind that this was his and Remus's godson. His heart ached for all the years he had missed with the boy, but at the moment he was just grateful that he had time with him for now. The likelihood that James and Lily's son would end up in the same place as Sirius was almost zilch.

"What's wrong with him then?" Remus sounded concerned and the feeling was mirrored in his amber eyes. Even Sirius could tell that something was wrong with Harry and he had no medical training at all. He wrapped an arm around the tawny-haired werewolf and pulled him close. Remus rested his head on Sirius's shoulder.

Ginny's eyes darkened noticeably. She tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Well, the biggest problem is that he's malnourished. If he had gone a few more days with out food he probably would've died, or at least slipped into a coma from exhaustion. He probably hasn't been eating for a while, or he hasn't been eating proper amounts of food for a long time. Either way, I had to give him a ton of nourishing potions. He may have a hard time eating solid food for a bit. Whoever his last masters were, they were terrible."

Draco shook his head. No matter how terrible his masters were, there were always people out there ten times worse. He knew he would always be given enough food and cared for when he was ill. Of course he had a feeling that this had much more to do with the fact he would be of little use when ill, than actual care for his well being, except in Ginny's case. No one deserved to be treated the way Harry had been. You could tell just by looking at him that the bespectacled boy was innocent and pure, and whoever had done this to him had tarnished him forever. Of course Harry was still 10 times more innocent than Draco could ever hope to be.

Ginny checked over Harry one more time and left the room giving her goodbyes to the three conscious occupants. Draco turned his attention from the raven-haired boy to his two 'parents'.

"How do you two know Harry? And don't pretend you don't because I can tell you do. And who is this James person I keep hearing about?"

Remus heaved a large sigh and caught Sirius's eye. He gave a small nod, and his lover began their tale.

"Well, you remember when we came to you, right?" After receiving a nod he continued. "Before that we were a owned by a man named Albus Dumbledore. He was a great man, and he was good to his slaves. We all respected him and he never raised a hand against us. He was an ideal master. However, not everyone loved him as his slaves did. There was one man in particular; he was Dumbledore's greatest enemy. His name was Tom Riddle. Well, one night he laid siege to Dumbledore's manor. A slave who we thought was our friend, Peter Pettigrew, helped him in. Riddle made Peter believe he would have power if he helped him. Riddle and his men made their way through the house rounding up slaves. Dumbledore had already escaped through a secret passage, so Riddle figured he could at least profit from his plans. One of his men cornered our two other friends, James and Lily. When they refused to come with him he killed them. But when he attempted to kill their 5-year-old son, the spell backlashed and destroyed the man. Riddle took the child because he thought he had a hidden power, something that caused the spell to backlash. However, we were of no use to Riddle, so he sold us and that's how we ended up here. James and Lily's son was Harry, this Harry."

Draco mulled this new information over in his head. Living as a slave, he didn't know much of politics, but he had heard of Tom Riddle. He was an advocate for a large group of laws that would make slaves even less human than they were already. They were known as the 'Subservience Laws' and they had been waiting to be passed for three years now. However, a thought just popped into Draco's head.

"If Riddle wanted to keep Harry to observe his powers, then why did he sell him?"

Remus pondered this for a moment before he came up with an answer.

"Well, I suppose, that Harry's so called power never showed. That's probably why Harry is in such bad shape. I mean, Riddle's always been cruel to his slaves, but Harry has to be in the worst condition I have ever seen. Harry probably never had a power to begin with. In all likelihood, it was just a fluke."

It was at that moment that a soft moan was heard. They all simultaneously turned their heads towards the boy on the cot, who was sitting up straight looking at them.

AN: Remember, a review can light up a person's day!


	4. Who Knew?

AN: I know I promised a chapter on Thursday, but I had absolutely no inspiration, and the day was totally hectic. Sorry this is short, but I still lack a lot of inspiration, so this also isn't very good. I'll try more tomorrow, who knows maybe something will come to me in math. Well, I hope you try to enjoy.

Harry was wide-awake. Remus rushed over, and eased Harry down so he was lying on his back. When Harry tried to get up again, Remus held a gentle, but firm, hand to his shoulder, preventing his movement.

"Don't get up, you'll irritate your bandages. Besides, you're weak, save your energy for something important." Remus admonished.

"Where am I?" Harry sounded frantic; his eyes were searching the room for someone, something familiar. He spotted Draco, and looked confused for a moment.

"Who are you? You seem familiar, but I can't place you."

Draco smiled and walked over to Harry's bed He sat on the side and answered,

"My name is Draco. You saw me before, but you were kind of out of it."

"Oh," Harry yawned. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Draco laughed and nodded, watching as heavy eyelids covered the precious emeralds that were Harry's eyes.

A week had passed since Harry's arrival. The boy had been healing nicely, though he was nowhere close to a regular state. He was still too weak to be of any use in the household, so he spent most of his days in Sirius and Remus's room, reading the few books Remus had in his possession, or talking to Remus, Sirius, or Draco whenever one of them had a break.

Remus and Ginny, with Draco's permission, had been attempting to slow the healing process as much as possible, while making sure Harry was not in pain. They had asked Draco, before trying this, as it meant he would have more nights with Ron, but Draco was adamant that Harry be spared from that fate as long as possible.

However, as much as Draco hated that topic, it was back again.

"Draco, you know we can speed up the process, stop putting yourself through hell."

It was true; Draco was in worse shape than before. After about two weeks of spending all of his nights with the red-haired devil, the exertion was making an impact. Draco had dark circles under his eyes and there were bruises marring his pale skin. Ron always had been a little rough.

"Harry is innocent, he probably doesn't even know what sex is. I don't want to ruin that. We need to prolong the process as long as possible. Besides, when Ron first started taking me, he was new at it, we both were. He was gentler and more uncertain; he didn't know what he wanted completely. But now, Ron has much more experience. He knows what he wants, and he's going to hurt Harry. This is foreign to Harry; he doesn't know what to do, or how to make it shorter or less painful. I just don't want to see him hurt."

Remus's face softened.

"You care about him don't you?"

"I guess, but really it's just concern for someone who's going to be in my situation very soon. That's why I became friends with Hermione after all."

Remus smiled at the memory of the sweet girl.

"Have you considered that Ron might not wait until Harry's better?"

Draco's eyes clouded.

"Yes, but you know it's unlikely. If Ron does anything to Harry in such a fragile state, his recovery will take about twice as long. Plus Harry won't really give him much pleasure in his condition."

Remus nodded. That much was true. He doubted having sex with someone who could barely move would be very exciting. Then again he had never tried. Who knew?


	5. In What Universe?

AN: I know this is short, but this scene is really needed before I continue. So sorry. Well, I hope you enjoy.

Draco was currently pacing the floor of his room. Well, it hadn't been his room for a week now, ever since Harry had moved in. He ran his fingers through his hair. He was worried sick, mainly because he was not in Ronald's bed tonight. Mainly because Harry was.

"How could I have let this happen? This is my fault, all my fault. We should've kept Harry underfed longer, but he was just so skinny. Gods, Ron is going to kill him. We'll be lucky if he's in one piece tomorrow. I should've tried to be more seductive, but I was just getting tired. One month with about 3 hours of sleep at night is not an easy thing. But still…"

Ginny stood up and stalked towards Draco. She slapped him across the face and sat down in a huff.

"It will do Harry no good if you're beating yourself up over this. He's going to need you tomorrow, to be strong for him, to help him. Not to pity yourself. You couldn't prevent it; Ron was getting bored. There was nothing you could do."

Draco sat down on the edge of his bed. He put his face in his hands, and a tiny sob escaped. This sob was followed by another and another. Ginny got up from Harry's bed and sat next to Draco. She pulled him into her lap the best she could, considering he was much taller than her, and stroked his hair, making comforting noises.

"Shhh Draco, shhh. It's gonna be alright."

Draco shook his head and looked up at her with puffy red eyes.

"No, Ginny it's not. I don't know what's wrong with me; I just can't stand the idea of Harry getting hurt. I've never felt this way, and it's weird. I don't like it."

Ginny smirked. She petted his blond hair, occasionally tugging on a strand or two.

"You know who you remind me of?"

She huffed, as all she received was a grunt.

"You remind me of George."

This time Draco stared at Ginny.

"In what universe do I remind you of George?"

Ginny giggled like a rather odd schoolgirl who had had too many special brownies. Draco just stared.

"After George fell in love with Hermione all he did was fret when Ron took her. He never slept those nights; he was worried sick. What I am insinuating, my dear Draco, is that you're in love."

"You're off your rocker Ginerva, I'm not in love. Love is a weakness, something others can use against you. And if I am anything, it is not weak."

Ginny merely rolled her eyes at the dumb blonde, and smacked him upside the head.

"May I remind you that just minutes ago, you were sobbing in my robes."

Draco scowled and lay back on his bed. What if he was in love with the new slave? No, he couldn't be, could he? Damn this was confusing.

AN: I know Draco, kind of comes off as a submissive character, even though in my story he will be dominant. It was just important to the scene. Besides, even leaders need to cry. So review my pretties, review! Mwahahahahaha! Special brownies anyone?


	6. The First Cut is the Deepest

AN: I know this update took a long time. My only excuse is a lack of inspiration and a horribly long book I'm trying to read. It's around 600 pages, which isn't that bad, but it's not an easy read. Argh! I wouldn't care how long it took me, but I have to finish it before school ends, and besides it's really interesting.

Anyways, to all of you who don't know, 'special brownies', which I made references to in my last chapter, are brownies that are baked with drugs in them, usually marijuana I think. So now you know. You learn something new every day! Oh, and the title of this chapter is also the title of a Sheryl Crow song. The title just came to me and refused to leave. Oh well. So, sorry for the delay, I should be updating at least once every two days, though I make no guarantees.

Harry had returned the next day, and in one piece. Of course this piece was pretty bruised and definitely shaken, but at least he was alive. At the current moment, Draco was in charge of taking care of the worn slave, as Ginny was at training, Sirius was working in the vast expanse of land the Weasleys' called a garden, and Remus, who was in charge of the care of the younger slaves, was currently teaching them.

Arthur Weasley had discovered long ago that educated slaves fetched a higher price on the market, since they didn't usually make stupid mistakes that cost their owners time and money. Since then, he had put Remus in charge of taking care of the young ones' educations. He had a few other slaves to help him, and together they helped give the young slaves the best education they could find.

Frankly, the appointment had relieved both Sirius and Remus. Remus was an intellectual slave, not one that could do a lot of manual labor. When Dumbledore had found that Remus had an aptitude for learning he had set about making sure the young werewolf got the best education a slave could get. And while that was nice and all, most households had no need for smart slaves, unless they wanted a tutor for their young children, but then they usually turned to a free being. However, now that Remus had gotten the job there was no threat of him being separated from Sirius, and it provided a less stressful occupation for him. Manual labor was naturally hard for Remus because of the weakness his lycanthropy caused him. And besides, Remus found he got a great sense of fulfillment by teaching the young ones. So all was well.

Draco heard a soft groan come from the other side of the room. He looked up from the sewing in his lap over to the bed where Harry lay. Yes, Draco could sew. And he was damn proud of it too. Despite sewing being considered a woman's work it was pretty useful when you were a slave. Not only could you mend your own clothing, but also on occasion you could create more clothing for yourself if you happened to get your hands on some fabric. Even better, if you happened to have some knitting needles and some yarn, then you could create blankets for the cold winter months.

At the moment, Draco was patching up some clothing for Harry. Truth be told, it was some of Draco's old clothing. The new clothing rations wouldn't come in until July, which was three months from the current point of time. While the clothing no longer fit Draco, it would be fine for the malnourished boy lying on the bed. In fact, besides mending some of the clothing, Draco was also taking it in, as it was too big for Harry even in it's current state.

Draco walked over to the bed, and sat carefully on the edge, so he wouldn't disturb the occupant. This turned out to be unnecessary, as the occupant was already awake and staring at him with big fearful green eyes. Draco sighed, and brushed some hair away from Harry's forehead in a purely comforting motion.

"How do you feel?" he asked, carefully brushing Harry's cheek with the back of his hand. All he got in reply was a pitiful moan.

"I understand. The first time is never easy. But it will get better as you get more experience. You'll learn how to, umm, well, do your work, without causing yourself a lot of discomfort, and your body will adapt. You'll see, things will get better."

Harry nodded, and slowly closed his eyes. Draco continued stroking Harry's cheek in a comforting way, which the boy seemed to enjoy, considering he was leaning into the touch. Soon, Harry's breathing was regular, and the boy was fast asleep. Draco attempting to get up to return to his sewing, but the moment his hand left the other boy's face, the black-haired youth let out a pitiful whimper. Draco smiled to himself and sat down on the edge of the bed, and continued petting the other boy's face. He dropped a kiss on Harry's forehead, and found himself lying down next to the boy. He was tired from staying up worrying the previous night, and he couldn't help himself.

Draco was soon fast asleep next to Harry, a smile gracing his face. He unconsciously moved his arms around Harry's waist, snuggling closer to the boy. Harry moved closer to Draco, as close as he could get at least, and rested his on Draco's shoulder, a smile on his face as well. And that was how Ginny found them two hours later. She chuckled to herself and covered them both with a blanket, before leaving them to their privacy and sweet dreams.

AN: I hope you liked it. If you didn't that shouldn't stop you from reviewing though! Well, I'm off to do laundry. Lalalala Laundry!


	7. Parental Feelings

AN: This has to be the crappiest chapter I've written for this story. Well, it needed to be written. My only excuses for not writing are finals, graduation, and horrible cramps. Urgh, I've had way too much to do. I'm actually still pretty busy which is odd because I have no social life. But anyways, on Friday I'm leaving for Europe, so I'll try to update before then, but after that there will be no updates for about three weeks. Sorry.

Harry slowly got more acquainted with life in the Weasley Manor. He was expected to rise at six every morning and help with the preparations for breakfast. He would then go and help Sirius with the garden work. He would return for lunch, and then join Draco to care for the numerous creatures that took residence on the property.

Charlie had loved all creatures, and while he had still lived with his family he gotten quite a collection of animals to take care of. After he had left his family Arthur had wanted to destroy them all or sell them, but Charlie had instilled a love of animals into Ginny, and she refused to let them go. So now there were about 45 or so creatures on the property that needed care. Harry personally loved the job and was thrilled when he was able to spend time with the animals regularly.

After he was done with the creatures he would get dinner and spend the rest of his night with Draco, Remus, and Sirius. Harry loved that time of day. It almost felt like he was normal and he was with family. It was so peaceful and so contenting. It was at these times he was the happiest he could ever remember. It was almost like the calm before a storm, the storm being the departure of either Harry or Draco to Ron's bedchambers.

It was during one of these particularly peaceful gatherings that Harry noticed Remus and Sirius exchanging odd looks. It was beginning to drive him crazy, and he couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it?" It came out a bit snappier than he had intended, but no one commented on it. They shared one more infuriating glance before Sirius finally answered.

"Well, hmmm." He paused. "Harry, you know we belonged to Albus Dumbledore before we came to the Weasleys right?" Harry nodded before Sirius continued. "Well, that was where I met Remus. But, that's also where I met two extraordinary people. Their names were James and Lily. James, well James was amazing. He was smart and strong and one of the kindest people you could ever meet. And Lily, well she was something else. She was so kind and strong and overall just a wonderful person. In a way she almost reminds me of Ginny."

"Well, that's all great, but what does it have to do with me?"

"Harry, they were your parents."

There was a pause, long and awkward. Finally Harry spoke.

"H-how do you know?" he said in a quiet almost whisper-like voice. This time it was Remus who spoke.

"You look just like them Harry. You have James's face and horribly wild and untamable hair and your mother's beautiful eyes. Besides, we knew them when they had you. Sirius and I, well, we were named your godparents."

Harry was silent. Draco was glancing worriedly at him. Remus was biting his bottom lip. Sirius was wringing his hands. It was at this most inopportune moment that Ron came in to fetch Draco. Harry departed a few minutes after without so much a goodbye. What a night it was.

AN: You don't have to review. It sucked, so I really don't expect anyone to. Whatever, I want chocolate.


	8. Always a Friend

AN: This chapter is excruciatingly short, I know. However, that's only because it needed to be done and I'm tired because it's so late. Also, inspiration struck me and I think I'll post a chapter tomorrow if I'm not too busy preparing to leave. So enjoy the 2-minute read. Also, there is a list of stories floating around in my mind that I'd like to work on when I get back. So tell me which ones you would really like to see. Some are better than others, so who knows. They're just ideas.

Draco stumbled into his- no, their room, making his way to the bed in hopes of getting a few hours of sleep before he had to awake for morning chores. However, when he noticed that the body in Harry's bed was not lying down, but hunched over and very much awake, he said goodbye to hopes of a good night's sleep. He approached the figure and gently touched his shoulder. Harry jerked slightly from surprise, but turned to face Draco, his bright green eyes managing to look haunting even behind taped glasses. Draco sat next to Harry and looked at him, concern evident in his facial features.

"Do you, you know, want to, uh, talk about it?" he asked uncertainly.

Harry shrugged slightly. "I guess I should, but, well, it's weird." Draco nodded, urging Harry to continue.

"I mean, I always knew I had parents, everyone does, but, well, it always felt as though they were more of a myth. I couldn't miss them because, I guess, I didn't know them. I mean, you can't really miss what you don't even remember, right?"

Draco took a deep breath before answering. This was a sensitive topic, and well, Draco wasn't exactly that skilled with comforting others. At least, not with people in this situation.

"I suppose that makes sense. But, haven't you ever wondered about your parents before? I remember that when I was younger I would make up stories about mine. That they were really the king and queen of a kingdom far away, and one day they would come and get me and take me far away from here. It was so stupid, but it kept me hopeful. And, well, sometimes that seems like the only thing I've got."

Harry sighed and brushed some hair from his face. He looked Draco in the eyes and as green met gray both boys felt a longing unlike any other they had felt before. Draco was the first to break the gaze, and his eyes met the floor. Harry tentatively touched Draco's shoulder, and looked at concernedly.

"You're right, I guess. I did think about my parents, though I suppose I always knew that they were gone. But Draco, you- you've got me, you know. I'm not leaving any time soon."

Draco smiled at Harry, his eyes communicating a silent thanks. For the first time he could ever remember it felt as though he had a real friend.

Well, wouldn't that have been a great place for a kiss.

AN: There shall be slash in the next chapter. At last. So, here's my list.

After The Moon: Just some pointless JPxRL fluff in the hospital wing after the full moon. One-shot

Happy Birthday Love!: It's Sirius's 16th birthday and of all people his boyfriend forgets. However, he's about to get the best present anyone could receive. SBxRL slash. One-shot.

Torn: The worst thing imaginable has happened to Remus, leaving him scarred for life. However, through all the pain can he gain something more? Slash, m-preg.

Closing Time: After Voldemort's defeat Harry and Draco have left the wizarding world for a simpler life. They're happy and everything is going great until they are found by an old friend and asked to return to their old lives. Slash, m-preg.

White Houses: Title will probably change. After graduation Oliver and Percy went separate ways. However, when Percy needs a place to stay and Oliver and his roommates happen to have an extra room what will happen? A story of English majors, tea addictions, lesbians, laundry, and an infatuated owl. Slash. Duh.

The Way He Is: Ever wonder why Severus Snape turned out the way he did? A collection of events that made him the way he is, starting form age five to right after Voldemort's defeat at the hands of a baby. Told in first person. Mentions of slash.

Pretty Boy: Boys aren't supposed to wear make-up. So why the hell does Sirius look so good in it? SBxRL one-shot.

Rebel Yell: At Lily and James's wedding Sirius just had to sing karaoke. SBxRL one-shot.

Wrong: James's father confronts him on the nature of his and Sirius's relationship. James just doesn't understand why it's wrong. SBxJP one-shot slash.

The Hippogriffs and the Pixies: Sirius needs to have a certain talk with Harry about the facts of life. However, he finds he soon needs some help from outside sources. Mentions of slash.

Wish Upon a Star: AU, no magic. Remus visits a sanitarium, and meets the youngest resident, a young boy the name of Sirius Black. What starts as a tentative friendship turns into a fight for freedom and trust. Slash.


	9. In the Shadows of the Night

AN: Well, I'm back. Actually, I've been back for a week, but I needed time to rest. So this has been in my head for a while, and this is only half the original chapter. So you should expect to see a chapter pretty soon, since I know what I'm going to write. So, onwards!

Darkness. That's all Harry could see. A thousand shadows creeping up on him, just waiting for him to turn his back before they attacked.

It was about 3 in the morning. Or maybe it was 1. Harry couldn't tell; his sense of time was always warped during the nighttime. All he knew was that Draco should've been back by now. Ron never took a particularly long time, even when he was feeling energetic. And it was long past the time that Draco should've been back.

The two boys had fallen into a pattern over the time they had come together. No matter who went out during the night, the other would always wait for them to return. Of course occasionally Draco would fall asleep, especially after a really hard day's work. He always marveled that Harry never fell asleep, and the blond boy often muttered things about secret stashes of caffeine pills, but it never had any effect on Harry. In fact, it just made him smile.

But, the truth being told, there was a reason that Harry could never sleep. When he had first arrived in this god-forsaken place, he had slipped in and out of consciousness for a few days. During that time, he could never once remember a point when Draco wasn't present. The blond had become a part of his routine before there even was one. Harry depended on him, and couldn't sleep knowing that the taller boy was missing.

Minutes passed, though they may as well have been hours. The dark-haired boy began to become restless. He paced the small room, but it was of no use. He eventually decided to walk through the manor. Well, the slaves' quarters, as that was the only place he was allowed without permission.

Harry walked down the hallway and turned left. At first he thought he was hallucinating, but he could've sworn he could hear voices. As he turned another corner, the sounds became louder and he saw light creeping through the cracks in the door, giving the hallway a surreal glow. He hovered outside the door for a few minutes, trying to decide whether he should enter or not. As he debated he caught small snippets of the conversation, though he couldn't place the voices.

"-mus. Are you sure?"

"He was with- a few hours later."

"-corner. I followed a-"

As Harry continued his inner struggle, light flooded the hallway, and a figure stepped out. He was tall, with curly black hair that fell to his chin. He had violet eyes that pierced into Harry, a suspicious look adorning his rather feminine features. His eyes swept over the bespectacled boy's body judgmentally and threw in a glare for good measure.

"Who are you?" The tall boy addressed Harry with suspicion and scorn.

Harry's eyes found the floor and remained there as he answered the intimidating boy.

"Uh, I'm a slave?" The tall boy snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I know that. _Who_ are you? As in your name. I hope you're at least sure about that." Harry blushed and nibbled his lower lip, a nervous habit he had acquired as a young child.

"My name's Harry." A moment after he answered a voice with a light Irish accent came from inside the room.

"Isn't that the kid who shares with Draco?" The violet-eyed boy turned back towards the room and responded in an annoyed voice.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, Seamus?" A pause followed before the Irish boy responded in an equally annoyed voice.

"Well, Blaise, why don't you take him inside and find out if he does know Draco?" He spoke as if he was giving directions to a rather dull preschooler. Blaise huffed, crossed his arms and pouted, beginning to look like the aforementioned preschooler. He turned and entered the room. Harry stood for a moment unsure whether to follow or not, until he was confronted by Blaise's impatient face.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Curiosity quelled any feelings of doubt that may have existed in Harry's mind, and he stepped into the light-flooded room.

Harry took a moment to gather his surroundings in the unfamiliar room. It looked rather similar to his and Draco's. It was small, though instead of two beds on separate sides of the room, there was one large bed in the middle. Though, Harry mused, that one bed probably consisted of the two separate beds that were found in most slave quarters. However, it wasn't the bed that had his attention. It was the figure on it.

He knew that blond hair anywhere, though if it had not been visible, he wasn't sure if he would've recognized Draco. The figure in the bed was horribly bloodied up and his body was bundled up into a cloak, completely covering his lithe form.

The pale skin of his face was decorated with a bruise on his right cheek and the left corner of his forehead. His lip was cut and blood trickled down to his chin, leaving a red trail that contrasted his skin. It had always been pale, but now, Draco looked almost as light as a ghost, and they were dead.

A sharp intake of breath was heard from Harry, and he swayed a bit. After a moment he had finally gathered his thoughts well enough to speak.

"What have you done to him?" Harry desperately cried out. The other occupant of the room raised his head. He had shaggy blond hair with light streaks of brown covering it. As he spoke to Harry, a thin Irish accent coloring his words, he tended to a wound over Draco's left eyebrow.

"I've done nothing. Neither has Blaise. I found him in a corner, passed out. A nasty little trail of blood leading towards him too."

Harry stood and stared for a moment. He tentatively stepped towards the bed and took a deep breath. With a greater purpose to his stride he walked over to the bed and stared down at Draco. The boy's breathing was soft, but it was present and it was regular. He brushed some hair from the blonde's face and gasped softly. The skin was cold as ice, and Harry soon felt the blood leave his face too. If it weren't for the light breath that was being emitted from Draco's bloodied lips, Harry would've thought him dead.

He stayed in that position, just staring down at the blond boy, while his hand rested on the pale cheek, for a good few minutes. Seamus and Blaise merely watched in silence, though the dark-haired boy had moved next to the Irish one and had the sandy blonde's hand in his own. Eventually Harry turned to face the couple.

"Do you know Remus? He's the shorter slave with brown hair. Always with Sirius. He teaches the kids." Seamus nodded slowly, but before he could ask why, Harry cut him off. "Go fetch him. His room is the last one down the corridor from the kitchens."

Seamus nodded and made to leave the room, but Blaise placed a hand on his shoulder. Their eyes met for a brief second, before Seamus pulled away and stood by the bed again. Blaise left the room, his soft footfalls being the only noise now heard. Harry resumed staring at the boy in the cloak, steadily petting his cool skin. He was startled from his actions when the sandy-haired boy finally spoke.

"You care about him, aye?" Harry just nodded; he didn't trust himself to speak. He had at last gotten past the initial shock of his discovery, and the realization that Draco was truly hurt had finally sunk in. He battled back tears as he watched his friend. It was distressing to think that the boy who had stayed with him and comforted him so often was reduced to the bag of skin filled with blood, bones, and organs that lay before him. To be honest, Harry was scared shitless.

AN: The review monkeys say, "Join us!" Well you heard them. The review monkeys are not to be denied. Trust me…


	10. The Man Who Lost Everything

AN: Sorry, been lacking any inspiration, and then HBP came out, and then I was depressed, and then I was busy. So sorry, excuse the lateness. Anywho, this'll have no spoilers for HBP, as it is an AU, except maybe a small detail or two that won't ruin the book. And for those of you who have read, well, I know my description of Blaise is different from the one in the book, but it was written before the book appeared, and I don't want to change it. So there.

And a side note. God I hated that book. I was weeping so much that it wasn't funny. And J.K. Rowling needs to lay off the romance. If you've read my work, then you'll realize just how unhappy those couplings made me. Hell, you only need to read this story to understand me.

Remus Lupin was a light sleeper. Back when he had been in Dumbledore's possession, attacks from Voldemort were a very real and likely threat, therefore one had to be ready to jump to action at any hour. So, when he awoke to see a pair of bright violet eyes watching him he screamed, though you never would've realized that it was him screaming, and not some little girl.

"Holy fuck!"

The figure with the violet eyes stepped a bit closer, and Remus was able to make out the figure in the moonlight. A tall boy with curly black hair stood before him. At this point Sirius had been awakened by the shouting and was sitting up.

"Rem, what is it?" The violet-eyed figure bent down and lit the candle next to the bed.

"I was sent to get Remus. Draco needs you." All it took were those words, and Remus was racing down the hall, Sirius right behind him. They halted as soon as they realized that they had left the boy behind. As Blaise led them to his room they continued to share worried looks behind his back. The door opened to a heart-wrenching scene. Harry was in the chair next to the bed his hand grasping onto a slightly paler and smaller hand.

It was hard at first to tell what Harry was doing. He was bent over the figure in the bed, his head close to that of the body, and upon closer inspection one would be able to tell the he was murmuring to the incapacitated person. As Remus approached his best friends' child he could hear the words being spoken.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon, I'm sure he will. And you'll be fine, and soon you'll be up again and you'll tell me how stupid I was to ever worry about you, because you're Draco Malfoy, and you needn't worry about a Malfoy. Please Draco, you can't leave me. I-I love you. Don't leave. Please." His words were soft; nearly whispers, and as he spoke tears streamed down his face. Remus gently touched his shoulder, breaking Harry from his concentration on the golden-haired boy.

"Harry, please you have to move a bit. I, well, I need to look at him, okay?" Harry nodded dumbly and moved out of the way. Sirius tentatively touched the distraught boy on the shoulder. Harry turned and looked at his godfather. He shook from the sobs wracking his body, and Sirius took him into a fierce embrace. Once Remus was satisfied that Harry was being tended to, he bent over Draco.

Carefully unwrapping the cloak from the boy, so as not do disturb any of his injuries; Remus bit back a gasp as the full extent of Draco's wounds was revealed. What little clothing remained on his body was horribly torn, and was caked with dried blood. Bruises littered the rest of his body, and there was a gash stretching from his right breast to just above his naval area. Remus quickly sent Blaise back to his room for all of the werewolf's medical supplies. He dressed the wound and checked the rest of Draco's body to the best of his talent. Harry merely stood by and watched helplessly as Remus poked and prodded his roommate, occasionally muttering a curse under his breath.

After about two hours of painful watching and waiting, Remus motioned for Harry to join him in the hallway. It was at this time that he noticed Seamus in the corner.

"Who are you?" Seamus blinked for a moment before it registered with him. It was late, or should I say early, and they were all a bit slow.

"Oh, I'm Seamus. I'm the one who found Harry." Remus bit his lower lip, and contemplated this situation. He decided that Seamus could be trusted.

"Alright. Come outside with us." As Seamus made to leave the room Blaise jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"I'm not letting you go alone." He spoke with a fierce protectiveness in his voice, something that made Remus smile nostalgically. The werewolf nodded.

"You can come too. Sirius, watch Draco. If he wakes, come fetch me."

With that, the graying man led the three boys out of the room and to his own quarters. Once they were settled, Blaise sitting in a chair with Seamus on his lap, and Harry in a corner with his knees tucked under him, Remus spoke.

"Draco's in a bad state. Really bad. He will live, don't worry," he said after viewing Harry's pained look in the corner. "Seamus, I assume you could shed some light on what happened. Or at least how you found him."

Seamus nodded and gulped, preparing himself to recount his tale. "I was walking back to my room. I work as a house slave, and there had been a mess in the parlor I had to deal with. Ron had come back a few hours earlier, completely pissed mind you, and had thrown a tantrum. Completely destroyed the room too. Anyways, I was walking back to my room when I noticed a small red dot on the floor. I suppose most people wouldn't notice, but when you're cleaning for a woman like Molly Weasley, you start to notice small things. And, figuring I'd probably have to clean it tomorrow, I investigated. There was a larger drop nearby, and another after that. I followed them back to a corner, and I found Draco there. It was horrible…" Seamus suppressed a shudder, and Blaise's arms pulled a little tighter on the boy, gently combing his hair in a soothing motion. It was then that the tall boy spoke.

"Draco's Ron's 'night attendant' isn't he?" Receiving a nod from Remus he continued. "So, we can pretty much assume that it's Ron's work then." Remus nodded again before speaking.

"It also means there's nothing we can do except try to make him better. Harry, I know this may be hard for you, but you'll have to fill in for Draco for a while."

Harry looked up from his hands, and his despair was evident. He looked like a man who had lost everything; his hair was wilder than usual, glasses askew, puffy red eyes, and tear streaks running down his face. Despite all of this, Harry managed to nod numbly. He would do anything.

AN: Review… I'm watching you. You're staring at the screen, you're clicking the little button that says go, you're typing out a review, you're sending it, you're paying me $20…


End file.
